Complicaciones
by gatitahimeko
Summary: aqui el segundo capi quiza crean que va a ser naruhina pero se daran cuenta que no es asi dejen opiniones
1. Chapter 1

-Todo acabo… soy una tonta…-pensé para mis adentros mientras unas lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

-Hinata eres una decepción para toda tu familia y además estas enamorada de ese tal Uzumaki-grito mi padre con me miraba con pena y culpa el la había dicho pero yo no podía decir nada estaba muy apenada por todo lo que había pasado.

Flashback

Había visto a naruto-kun con sakura abrazados su s labios estaban a punto de rozarse, antes de ver lo que seguía me fui corriendo de ese lugar rápido no quería sufrir mas. Gracias a mi torpeza tropecé con alguien para mi excelente suerte me caí encima de uchiha-san y más encima le gotearon lagrimas de mi rostro rápidamente me pare y corrí al patio trasero de la escuela me apoye en un árbol y me puse a llorar. Cuando había llorado casi toda el agua de mi cuerpo se me acerco Naruto y me dijo:

-Hinata…yo no tengo nada con sakura-me dijo mientras me miraba con determinación

-¿Por que crees que lloro por eso?-le dije entre sollozos

-Sakura me conto todo-me dijo con notoria vergüenza

Sentí como mi corazón se sentía muy mal por la traición de sakura todo este tiempo había sido una mentirosa que fingía ser mi amiga. sin darme cuenta tenia la cara como un tomate muy maduro.

-y tu también me gustas-confeso con vergüenza

-¿E-enserio?-le dije mucho mas entusiasmada

-si-me miraba dulcemente

Sin improvisto me beso cálida y tiernamente.

-APARTATE DE ELLA GUSANO INFELIZ-grito neji apareciendo de un árbol

-O mierda –dijo naruto entre dientes-Súbete-

Me subió a su espalda y me llevo corriendo por todo el patio de la escuela. en eso neji ya tenia formado el puño que planeaba plantearle a naruto en la cara.

-Sasuke-teme ayúdanos-¡grito naruto a uchiha-san

-Siempre metiéndote en problemas-dijo mientras corría Asia neji

Uchiha-san le ISO una zancadilla a neji y como este pensaba en como torturaría a naruto tropezó y se cayo de cara por eso no pude evitar soltar una risita igual que naruto después se convirtieron en carcajadas y neji nos miraba con cara de odio.

-¡Ya veraz!-grito-¡se lo diré todo a hiashi-sama!-

Esto ultimo me asusto y quise detenerle pero ya había emprendido marcha y yo no podía hacer nada.

Fin flashback

-¡Y-yo no ice nada m-malo!-le grite a mi padre

-o si que lo isiste vete a tu cuarto ahora si no quieres que explote y me desquite contigo-me dijo y iso notar que iba en serio golpeándome con una cachetada

-T-t-te odio-le grite y me fui corriendo a mi habitación

Llore sobre la almohada tantas horas estaba seca por dentro sentía la necesidad de querer morir mi padre nunca fue tan dulce con migo y nunca me expreso cariño y cuando lo hacia solo era para mi hermana

-Tic-tic-sonaba la ventana

Mire Asia la ventana y estaba naruto con una mirada de preocupación

-Hinata hola-me dijo cuando entraba a mi habitación cuando le abrí la ventana

-um… hola-¿que ases aquí?-

-vine a ver si neji era tan malo como para acusarte-

-ya tengo 17 años-mientras dudaba-como casi todos los niños del instituto-

-Y-me dijo extrañado

-¡Y todavía me mandan como a alguien de 5 años!-

-Hinata todos sabemos que as cambiado en tu forma de ser pero sigues igual como eras a los 12 con tu padre-me dijo

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso pero no quiero admitirlo-suspire

-Hinata-llamo a mi padre a la puerta

-Adiós hinata-susurro antes de darme un beso rápido y salir por la ventana.

-Pase-dije

-Hinata lo que isiste esta muy mal y te castigare por aquello-dijo

-A no-wow le dije no a mi padre pensando y sonriendo para mis adentros un nuevo record personal.

-No que-me dijo irritado

-No permitiré que me trates tan mal se que no me quieres y solo quieres a hanabi y a neji eres un pésimo padre desde pequeña me tratas mal por eso te odio-grite mientras le pasmaba una cachetada.

No puedo creer lo que acabo de a ser

-Padre y-yo-trataba de explicarle-

-Hinata tienes una hora para irte de esta casa-me dijo entre dientes

Que ice que ice que ice pensé para mis adentros no tenia nada mas que hacer que obedecer a mi padre y me puse a empacar mis cosas.

Hi, aquí soy yo con otra historia esta vez escrita por mi y no por mi hermana pronto subiré el capitulo 2 denme sus opiniones adiós


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí con el segundo capi n_n que les guste aquí va

Capitulo segundo

Cuando termine de empacar mis cosas y que mi padre saliera de la habitación Naruto entro ya que la ventana aun seguía abierta y me dijo:

-Hinata perdóname lo sineto mucho todo es mi culpa-medijo desanimado

-No es cierto y los sabes fue la mia por aber abofeteado a mi padre es mi culpa y de nadia mas-le dije con mi vista fija en los pies

-Hinata tengo que compensarte-me dijo como si tuviera una ampolleta encima de su cabeza

-Naruto enserio yo-no me dejo terminar la frase

-Vente a vivir con migo-dijo

-Que??-

-Eso,no tienes a donde ir-dijo

-Pero eso a ti no te incumbe-grite exasperada

-¿Hinata tu sabes que yo te quiero verdad?-me dijo con una cara de angel

-Si-afirme

-Por eso me permitirías cuidarte-me dijo con voz de suplica

-…Bueno…-dije

-GRACIAS-se abalanzo sobre mi y me puse como un tomate

-Vale que ya nos vamos-me dijo

-Bueno nos encontramos detrás de aquel árbol-dije señalándolo y naruto me agarro rápidamente si me ubiera asomado mas a la ventana ubiera caído.

-Nos vemos-dije mas animada mientras naruto se iba por la ventana cuidadosamente

Cuando abri mi puerta me di cuenta de que hanabi estaba con una oreja apoyada a la puerta la empuje sin querer y se lastimo y me dijo:

-JA te pille con Naruto y le dire todo a papa-burlandose

-Yo ya me voy de esta casa-le dije tranquilamente

-¿QUE? No te creo mi papa nunca te daría permiso-grito

-El mismo me echo y me ire a vivir con Naruto-le dije con una cara un poco burlona

-¡AAA que injusto yo también me quiero ir!-me grito

-Ni los sueñes eres demasiado pequeña- ledije sacando la lengua –Y yo en un año mas soy mayor de edad.

-Le dire todo a papa-dijo mienras se puso a llorar

-El ya no es mi padre nunca me quiso y ahora que puedo decir esto eres una molestosa!-le dije

-Porque te echo?-me dijo tristemente

-Porque me pillo con Naruto y mas encima ya tengo edad para tener novio-le explique

-Pero-ella dijo

-Ya me tengo que ir nos vemos-le dije

Me fui rápidamente ay me esperaba Naruto.

-Hola-me dijo

-Hola-dije animada-por fin libre!-

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto dudoso

-claro que si andando-le dije

Naruto estaba con cara de preocupado me extrañaba eso de el, como sea mañana es otro dia de escuela me pregunto que dira skura cundo nos vea juntos.

-Llegamos-me dijo

Naruto abrió la puerta y me iso pasar.

-Espero que no te moleste dormir conmigo- me dijo sonrojado

-¿E-eh?-dije toda roja

-Claro no te preocupes no te are nada pervertido-dijo entre risas

-Ja, ja, ja-me rei

-Bueno puedes dejar tus cosas aquí-me dijo

-Naruto en serio esto no es necesario-le dije

-Si que lo es-me dijo sin siquiera mirarme

Despues en la noche se me vino lo mas difícil tener que dormir con naruto,no es que me molestara si no que me daba demaciada vergüenza.

-Hinata ven a dormir-me grito naruto desde la otra habitación-

-Vale-le respondi

Cuando me meti en la cama me dio una vergüenza impresionante narutoi me abrazo y susurro mi oído:

-Seré parte de tu piel, de tus labios, de tu fuego, seré objeto de tus sonrisas, de tus miradas, de tus caricias, seré tu sueño de amor y tu realidad de sentir.....-

Naruto me abrazo aun mas fuerte y susurro cosas como:

- Susúrrame un beso, un beso de placer, un placer con sabor, sabor a tus labios, labios de fuego, fuego en tus caricias, caricias que aman ...ámame.- o- Nací para quererte y queriéndote tanto sigo viviendo para amarte, y amándote sueño con que seas mía... y soñando moriré de sueños.-

Asta que me quede dormida podría decir que esa fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida y mejor fue cuando desperté naruto me estaba abrazando y prácticamente estaba encima de el que vergüenza pensé.

-Naruto-susurre-¿Estas despierto?-

-Si-me dijo el apretándome mas hacia el

-D-Debemos ir a la escuela vamos-dije como excusa

-Espera un poco me quiero quedar asi un poco mas-me ronroneo

Le mire con de otro pequeño rato se incorporo y me dijo:

-Ya esta bien vamos-

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando llegamos todo el mundo nos miraba por que íbamos tomados de la mano naruto solamente iba caminando tranquilamente y yo toda roja parece como si hubiera vuelto a los 12 años.

-Vaya todo el mundo no mira-le susurre

-no importa-me dijo sin mirarme

Últimamente naruto no me avía besado ni acariciado desde esa noche y se comportaba muy frio con migo.

-Nos vemos-me dijo entrando a su salón

-V-vale-le dije desanimada

Cuando entre a mi salón estaba mi profesora odiada la profesora que es descortés odiar a alguien pero es insoportable.

-Hinata por que llegas tarde-me grito con aire de superioridad

-A bueno es que me quede dormida…-

-¿Usted cree que esto es un circo?-mientras me saltaba su saliva en la cara

-No-dije asqueada

-Vaya a sentarse-me grito otra vez

No dije nada iba a sentarme al lado de Ino pero esta profesora me dijo:

-¿Usted cree que la dejare sentarse con quien usted quiera?-

-Si no…-

-¡Al lado de sasuke!-

No tuve motivo mas que ir a sentarme con Uchiha-san.

-Hola-me dijo

-Hola-le respondí

-Que bueno que ya no eres tan tímida-me dijo

-Si creo-dude

-¿Que te paso?-

-Por culpa de eso mi papa me echo de la casa ya que lo avía abofeteado-

-Ni yo haría eso ni siquiera con el molesto de mi hermano-

-tiene suerte-por lo menos tu hermano no es el menor

-Si aunque a veces el mío es demasiado fastidioso una vez cuando era niño me dijo:

-ya ya ya anda a jugar con caca-

-Ja,ja,ja-me reí

-Ja,ja,ja-el se rio

-Uchiha-san aun te persigue tu grupo de fans-le pregunte

-No me llames Uchiha-san me ase sentir viejo llámame sasuke-me dijo

-¿Bueno sasuke aun te persiguen?-

-Si-me dijo-Y a ti también-agrego

-Pero si a mi nunca me han perseguido-le dije sorprendida

-T e persiguen a escondidas por ejemplo si volteas veras al estúpido de sai dibujándote-me dijo

Me di vuelta y sasuke tenia razón sai miraba todas las facciones de mi cara y cuerpo.

-Cof,cof,cof-tosio la profesora patricia

El resto de la clase paso en silencio cuando me dirigí a la cafetería a comer Naruto estaba sentado con la traicionera de sakura vi que se veían enamoradamente eso me entristesio se dio cuenta de eso y tratando de consolarme me dijo:

-¿Quieres comer con migo?-me pregunto con voz dudosa.

-Si-le respondí

Al parecer sakura se dio cuenta de eso y se enfureció y le dijo a sasuke:

-Yo siempre te e pedido comer contigo ¿Comemos juntos hoy?-le dijo animada

-No-le respondió fríamente

-Vamos-dijo tomándolo de un brazo

-Te dije que no-le grito

Toda la cafetería miro a sasuke y a sakura

-¿A si?-le dijo sakura a sasuke como gatubela a batman

Sakura se acerco mas de lo debido a sasuke y por muy poco le besa por cosa de milímetros

De pronto sasuke le pega un manotazo a sakura y ella escupe sangre

-BUAAAAA-llora-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

-Callate,vámonos hinata-me dijo

Estuvimos largo rato conversando sobre muchas cosas estuvimos hablando largo rato y nos dimos cuenta que teníamos muchas cosas en común sasuke es muy simpático.

Como ya era la ultima hora me dijo:

-Adiós hinata-dijo mientras me plantaba un beso en la mejilla

-A-adiós sasuke-

Sasuke me señalo su mejilla yo le di un beso muy tímido

-Nos vemos-dijimos al mismo tiempo

Cuando llegue a la casa de naruto vi algo horripilante:

-¡Naruto!-grite

-Hinata puedo explicarte-me dijo

Continuara…

Hi,aquí estoy que será lo que hinata vio pues les dejo con la chao


	4. Chapter 4

HuOlAsH!!!!k me demoree es k no se me ocurria nada xD weno sin mas aquí esta el 4 capi(con una pisquita de lemon al principio)!!…

-NARUTO!-grite impresionada

-Hinata puedo explicarlo¡-

Las paredes del departamento de naruto estaban llenas de una sustancia blanca y pegajosa(N/A:era semen por si no chacharon n.n)

Pero mi mirada solo se centro en naruto…estaba con sakura!!ambos desnudos sakura estaba arrinconada en una pared afirmandose con sus piernas de la espalda de naruto y naruto…disfrutaba todo eso…disfrutaba como hacian el amor sakura y el…me sentia muy triste pero de pronto un fuego recorria por todo mi cuerpo sentia ira,traicion,odio todos esos sentimientos icieron una mescla que sin pensar me iso activar el byakugan y luego…

Sakura volo por los aires sangre salia de su boca y pense-puta desgraciada-mire a naruto llorando y me dirigi a el y le dispare uno de los mas fuertes golpes que eh dado luego de eso vi lo que abia creado…naruto y sakura estaban sangrando sakura de la boca y naruto en la nariz no me arrepenti eso era lo mas cruel que me habian echo tome todas mis cosas y…

Sali corriendo despues de haber provocado ese caos y llegando a el piso de abajo ya estaba toda mi cara mojada con lagrimas cuando iba saliendo estaba dispuesta a caminar normalmente(aguantandome las lagrimas) pero me era imposible en un momento pare y me eche a llorar y pense-incluso esta lloviendo el cielo debe sentir lastima por mi-lo unico que pensaba era –quiero morir,quiero morir,quiero morir-pero de pronto me dije-no valia la pena-pero me desquite y me puse a gritar con todas mi fuerzaen eso llega sasuke –perfecto,solo eso me faltaba-pense

-Hinata-me dijo en tono frio

-Que?-le grite

-Apartate estas en mi camino-dijo friamente

Le mire con cara de WHAT?yo pensaba que iba a decir-que te pasa-que ocurrio-estas bien?

Le deje pasar y con tono frio me dijo:

-A todo esto que te paso?-dijo como si no le importara

-naruto esta arriba con sakura noqueados…por mi-le dije

-A vale,el te engaño no-me dijo a punto de irse

-Pues si-le dije tratando de no llorar

Y se fue…mire al cielo y pense

-algun dia podre recuperarme de eso-despues de eso llore tanto que perdi las fuerzas y me desmaye…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que corto verdad??? U.u reviews acepto critica sy toda clase de cosas xD

Perdon por la ddemora quiza aya uno ke otra falta de ortografia xDDDD es q no se pero el microsoft world no me subraya lo k esa mal  chau…


End file.
